After manufacturing a plurality of chips on a wafer, a sawing process may be performed by using a diamond blade rotating at a high speed to cut the wafer into individual chips along a scribe lane of the wafer. In the related sawing process, chipping occurs in a chip due to mechanical stress delivered from the blade. When the mechanical stress becomes strong, a crack may form in a passivation layer and/or an insulating layer, which may cause a chip to malfunction or fail.